


Filled to the Brim

by unpredictable_filth (predictably_unpredictable)



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [93]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Creampie, I'm beyond the point of redemption now basically, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottomjohn, done for the prompt popsicle, kinky af shit, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predictably_unpredictable/pseuds/unpredictable_filth
Summary: Done for the prompt "popsicle" on the fuckingjohnprompts tumblrI'm going to hell





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: shameful comeplay fic, literally too much come
> 
> Original post: [link here](https://fuckingjohnprompts.tumblr.com/post/152106537144/popsicle/)

John listens in silence, his ears twitching as the sound of crackling ice pervades the room. He sighs, relaxing back into his restraints as the soft shuffling of footsteps grows louder and louder.

They’ve been at this for days. How many to be exact? John honestly doesn’t remember.

All he remembers is flashes of heat, warmth, pleasure, euphoria… but beyond that-

“Mmmmm John.”

John turns his head instinctively at the sound, his neck curving as the rest of his body pulls and tugs against the restraints that have him affixed to the bed.

What does Sherlock have in store for him this time?

“You’ve been so good for me… so good to me,” Sherlock murmurs, reaching a hand down to John’s chin, tilting it upwards with his index finger.

“Do you want more John?” he croons, dragging a palm down his back and John’s breath hitches.

He tries to force out a nod, shaking his head in a daze as Sherlock chuckles, moving to sit on the bed along with a tray of… something.

“Well then, open wide,” Sherlock smiles and John responds accordingly, his lips widening as Sherlock slips something in. It’s cold and hard, a nice, long cylindrical shape with a huge circumference and… oh

Bitter.

“I’ve been planning this for ages,” Sherlock grins, wiping the sweat of John’s brow who shudders, suddenly hit with the realisation that Sherlock has basically just presented him with a popsicle of his frozen come.

“You’re going to be so full John,” Sherlock continues, stuffing the popsicle further into John’s mouth, “Just wait till you see what I’m about to do to you.”

“But for now… SUCK.”

John whines in response, his eyes glazing over as he obeys Sherlock’s command, tongue lapping fitfully at the popsicle of come. It stings, the popsicle cold to the touch and his tongue and mouth is slowly going numb but he can still taste the bitter tang of Sherlock’s ejaculate, still feel a bit of the melting come dribbling off of the stand and onto his chin, painting the base of his face in a sticky mess.

“Wonderful,” Sherlock chuckles, pushing the hair on John’s forehead back, watching as John hollows out his cheeks and sucks. “Now for the second part.”

John closes his eyes, still sucking as he feels a weight settle at the foot of the bed, listening as the crackle of ice resounds across the room.

He feels the butt plug in his arse being extracted, his hole suddenly feeling ten times empty than what it had been before. John keens in answer, begging Sherlock to put something- anything back in there and… oh

It’s cold.

And large.

There’s something, far larger than the butt plug, nudging at his entrance… and John has an idea of what that is.

He moans as the smooth tip slips past his sphincter, his muscles fluttering around the intrusion as he takes deep breaths, willing his muscles to relax as the popsicle slips all the way in.

Sherlock has his hand on his stomach throughout all of this, his guiding hand grounding him throughout the whole thing and John swears that he can feel himself distending around Sherlock’s fingers.

“You all right?” Sherlock hums, waiting till John nods before he drags the popsicle out slowly before shoving it roughly back in.

John gives a muffled cry in answer, his lips still full of the first popsicle which still seems to have a long way to go before it melts completely.

“So full,” Sherlock chuckles darkly, beginning to piston the popsicle in and out of John’s ass, “So full just for me.”

John shudders as Sherlock picks up the pace, his movements getting rougher till he begins to purposefully seek out John’s prostrate, hitting it dead on once, twice… thrice.

“Fff sherl-” John groans as he comes, his hips bucking down into the bedsheet as Sherlock steadies him, holding onto his hip with a vice-like grip.

Sherlock waits till John has composed himself before shoving what remains of the popsicle all the way back in, sealing his entrance and John groans at the relief.

“I used a plug as a base,” Sherlock smiles, stalking over to John’s front and giving him a sly smile, watching as his lover continues to suck obediently on the popsicle enclosed between his lips. “It’ll keep everything inside.”

“When it melts, your ass will be flooded with my come, filled to the brim with it, so much so that the plug itself will be struggling to keep it inside.”

“I have more popsicles you know,” Sherlock continues, almost nonchalantly, “We can do this as many times as you want… well until they all run out of course. How do you like the sound of that?”

John’s eyelids droop as he nods, still high on the endorphins from his orgasm as he continues to suck on the popsicle between his lips, come dripping slowly down his throat.

As many times as Sherlock wants sounds like a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my mum still loves me


End file.
